Returning to Westchester
by shannyfish
Summary: Sequel to "The World's Greatest" (There are two sequels). Mutant X travel to Westchester, NY ("Going Back to School") to stay with some friends. Brennan/ Shalimar
1. Heading Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune and Marvel do.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read "The World's Greatest" and who reviewed. So, I had asked whether our favorite heroes and heriones should take a trip to Europe or Westchester, NY. And I finally decided to do both so there will be two sequels to "The World's Greatest" : "Mutant X's European Tour" and "Returning to Westchester." Hope everyone enjoys!  
  
  
Mutant X  
  
"Returning to Westchester"  
Sequel to "The World's Greatest"  
could even be a sequel sequel to "Going Back to School" : )   
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
SANCTUARY- SHALIMAR'S ROOM  
  
  
Shalimar was in her room thinking about what was going on when a knock came at her room. "Come in," Shalimar looked up to see that Brennan had walked in with a hand behind his back.  
  
"Hey Shal' ," Brennan greeted as she approached him. He pulled her into his arms, when she pulled back Brennan handed her a white rose that he had had hidden behind his back.   
  
She took the rose and smelled it. "Brennan, Adam said we weren't to leave Sanctuary."  
  
"He did? I thought that started tomorrow," he lied.  
  
Shalimar kissed Brennan for the first time without interruptions. No Gabriel. No Emma. "Thank you," she told him as he stood there amazed.  
  
"Yeah...yeah you're welcome," he said studdering a bit making Shalimar laugh.  
  
"Shalimar. Brennan. Jesse. Emma. Please report to the dojo immediately," came Adam's voice through the comm rings.  
  
"Let's go," Shalimar said and Brennan followed.  
  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
SANCTUARY- DOJO  
  
  
Adam waited until everyone arrived before saying anything. "As you all know we need to get away from here for awhile. Now's the time, Gabriel seems to be searching for us again. I want you all to pack. I want you to pack what items you absolutely need AND some clothes. For warm AND cold weather. I don't know how long we'll be gone."  
  
"WHERE are we going, Adam?" Emma asked.  
  
"Westchester."  
  
"We're going back to school?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Again?" Shalimar added.  
  
"Yes, well Charles has welcomed us once again. He, the other teachers, and especially the kids are excited that we're coming. They want those classes you were all teaching back."  
  
"At least we're wanted somewhere," Jesse said.  
  
"We're wanted here, Gabriel just wants to kill us or convert us or pod us, but we're still wanted," Emma said.  
  
"Nice way to look at it, Emma."  
  
"You're welcome, Jess."  
  
"We leave in an hour," Adam told them, "so why don't you all get to packing?"  
  
________________________________________________________ 


	2. Arriving in New York

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune and Marvel do. I also do not own X-Men:The Movie, Marvel and 20th Century Fox Entertainment does. : )  
  
  
Mutant X  
  
along with...  
  
X-Men:The Movie  
  
present....  
  
  
  
"Returning to Westchester"  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Train Station  
Westchester, New York  
  
  
The Mutant X team got off at the Westchester Train Station. They were all dressed in black and headed to get their bags. "Come on, let's sit down and then we can call the school," Adam told them.  
  
"But if you call the professor, then he'll think that we were late picking you up," Scott Summers greeted them. The Mutant X team turned around to see that Scott Summers and Jean Grey had come to greet them. "It's good to see all of you again."  
  
"Hello Scott, Jean. Thank you for coming to pick us up," Adam told them.  
  
"Well, all of the kids wanted to be here. Ororo and the professor wanted to be here, too, but we thought that might be a little too hetic," Jean explained.  
  
"If everyone's ready, why don't we head to the school?" Scott suggested.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters  
Westchester, New York  
  
  
Scott parked the car in the garage and they all headed into the house. "Your rooms are exactly where they were last time," Scott informed them.  
  
"We're going to go check in with the professor. You know where we are if you need anything. See you at dinner," Jean told them as she and Scott left them.  
  
"Let's head up," Adam told them.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Shalimar's Room  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters  
  
  
  
Shalimar was unpacking, thing about home, and all that had happened in the last year. Shalimar finished neatly putting her things in the closet and dresser drawers. Shalimar looked up from the drawer at her reflection in the mirror that was aprt of the dresser. So much had changed, she thought. A knock came at the door and she looked down from the mirror and then opened the door. Brennan was waiting. "Yes?"  
  
"Hey Shal', can I come in?" Brennan asked.  
  
"No," she said seriously.  
  
"What?" Brennan asked laughing, surprised that she hadn't said yes. She looked...uncomfortable, home sick, and a little scared. "Shal' you okay?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked crossing her arms.  
  
"Shal' ?" Shalimar walked over to the bed in the middle of the room and sat down. Brennan walked in and closed the door behind him. "What's wrong?" he asked approaching the bed.  
  
"Nothing," she told him looking down at her hands.  
  
Brennan sat to the right of Shalimar, "it's obviously not nothing or you would have looked at me when you said that and you wouldn't be looking so sad." Brennan pulled Shalimar into his arms. "Shal' you know I'm here for you, right? You can talk to me."  
  
"I know," she said softly.  
  
"Then talk," he told her.  
  
"Brennan," she said sitting up and turning around to face him. "It's not that I can't talk to you, I...I just need to be alone right now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Shalimar's head fell back down to look at her hands that were playing with her shirt. "I...I just can't," Shalimar told him almost crying.  
  
Brennan saw tears forming and the sound of her voice. Brennan was frustrated, he leaned out and kissed her forehead and hugged her. "Why can't it be like it has been like at Sanctuary?" Brennan asked and then got up and left.  
  
As Brennan closed the door Shalimar answered softly," because this isn't home."  
  
A few minutes passed and there was another knock at her door. Shalimar ignored the knocking and just laid down on the bed. The door opened and someone walked in, Shalimar had turned over so she didn't know who had entered. The person sat beside Shalimar on the bed. "Shalimar," Adam said as he turned her over so that she was facing him. She was crying and trying not to look at Adam. "I know the last time we were here you weren't very thrilled to be here, but it's either here or back at Sanctuary."  
  
"Sanctuary..."  
  
"Shalimar, I'm trying to do what's best for everyone. I wanted to keep all of you safe from Gabriel. Now Gabriel already got you and...Shalimar just know that we are here."  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I saw Brennan come out of here a few minutes ago. He didn't look happy."  
  
"I know...did you see where he went?"  
  
"Into his room."  
  
"Thank you," she said as she sat up and hugged Adam. "I will try to be happier," Shalimar told him as she wiped away her tears and tried to smile. "I'm going to go see Brennan."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Shalimar and Adam headed out of the room. She closed the door and watched as Adam walked to his room. Shalimar walked over to Brennan's door and knocked. "Go away!" Brennan yelled.  
  
Great, she thought, I've rubbed off on him. Shalimar opened the door anyway to find Brennan lying on his bed face down.  
  
Brennan turned and yelled, "I said go away!" Brennan stopped quickly when he saw Shalimar standing there.  
  
"Sorry," she said quietly. Shalimar turned and almost made it out the door.  
  
"Wait!" Brennan told her grabbing her arm and pulling her back. Brennan kicked the door shut and turned her around. "I'm sorry for yelling."  
  
"I'm sorry for, well, isolating myself and rubbing off on you...I just really miss being at Sanctuary. Brennan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can we try a relationship?  
  
"Relationship? What kind of relationship?" Brennan asked taking both of her hands.  
  
"Something more than friends."  
  
"Dating?" Brennan asked as his head rested against hers.  
  
"Yes, I would like that," she said smiling.  
  
"Kissing?" he asked pulling her closer.  
  
"Definately."  
  
Brennan leaned into kiss Shalimar, but was interrupted by Jesse's knocking. "Brennan! Dinner time! Let's go!" Brennan kissed her forehead, "sorry."  
  
"Later?"  
  
"Definately. Let's go to dinner," Brennan said.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
TBC.... 


	3. Enter Logan

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune and Marvel do. I also do not own X-Men:The Movie, Marvel and 20th century fox entertainment do.  
  
  
____Mutant X____  
********and*********  
X-Men:The Movie  
"Returning to Westchester"  
Chapter 3-Enter Logan  
  
  
  
Dinner wasn't very eventful. All of the kids came up and said hi, but that was about it. After dinner, Xavier, Adam, Jean, Scott, and Ororo went to Xavier's office while Jesse and Emma watched a movie with the kids and Shalimar and Brennan had headed up stairs.  
  
"Shal' , don't you remember how much fun we had before?"  
  
"Yeah, but before I wouldn't have done this," she told him and kissed him.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Brennan, I guess I just got too comfortable OR at least settled in at home and I didn't think that we'd be back so soon."  
  
"Well, we're back, and...we're together." Brennan pulled Shalimar into his arms and kissed her. "Shal' , I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," she told him kissing him again. They heard one of the other room's door slammed and someone yell for Jean.  
  
"Let's go check it out," Brennan said as he and Shalimar walked out of Brennan's room to see a man they didn't recognize and he didn't look happy.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Brennan asked back.  
  
"Brennan..." Shalimar said stopping him from causing any more trouble. "I'm Shalimar Fox and this is Brennan Mulwray, we're teachers here."  
  
"Since when? I've been gone, but not that long."  
  
"Logan!" Jean said and hugged him.  
  
"Who the hell said we needed new teachers?" Logan asked gesturing to Brennan and Shalimar.  
  
"Sorry, but there's three more. It's not like you've volunteered to teach any classes."  
  
"And we're only visiting," Shalimar added.  
  
"So, there's more mutants..." Logan started.  
  
"NEW Mutants, actually," Brennan corrected.  
  
"I'll explain later," Jean told him.  
  
"So, Jean. How lucky am I? Are you still with that one-eyed freak?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Yes, Logan. Scott and I are still together."  
  
"Logan, you're back so soon?" Scott asked as he walked up behind Jean. "You and Brennan and Shalimar should get along fine. Why don't you socialize or something?"  
  
"Oh, Jean. Where's my stuff?" Logan asked.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot to set it out. It's boxed up in the closet. We repainted the rooms."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Come on, Jean," Scott said putting his arm around her as they head to their room.  
  
"So, apparently we're suppose to become friends, huh?" Logan asked.  
  
"Seems like it," Brennan said.  
  
"So, what's your mutant ability?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"I have the ability to heal myself, plus I've got these," he told them as three metal claws came out of both of his hands. "Got these while I was some lab experiment."  
  
"That's what New Mutants are," Shalimar told him. "All New Mutants would have died if we weren't experimented on, but anyways we all have powers. New Mutants though only have four classifications: elemental, molecular, psionic, and feral."  
  
"Only four types?" Logan asked.  
  
"No. Not exactly," Brennan said.  
  
"For example: Brennan is an elemental, he can do this rocket boy thing and can throw electricity. While Ashley, another elemental, consumes electricity. Or Kelly, can produce a fire wall."  
  
"And what are you?"  
  
"Feral."  
  
"Feral?"  
  
"I have animal DNA mixed in."  
  
"Believe me, you don't want to mess with ferals," Brennan told Logan, "especially a group of them."  
  
"Ferals are the only type of New Mutant that doesn't really change. I've told you about elementals already. Moleculars, like Jesse, who's downstairs can make his body either ghost-like or as solid as stone and now he can phase other things, too. Psionics, like Emma, who's downstairs, too, is a telepath, but you get the picture. If Jean was a New Mutant she would be a psionic."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So, why would we be friends?" Brennan asked.  
  
"So, I have someone new to make fun of," Logan said smiling.  
  
"No, that's Shal's job."  
  
"Along with kicking your butt," she added.  
  
"Well, we'll all have to go at it sometime," Logan told them, "goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," Shalimar and Brennan said together and then headed back into Brennan's room.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
TBC... 


	4. Starting up classes

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do. I also do not own X-Men: The Movie, Marvel Comics, Bryan Singer, and 20th Century Fox Entertainment does.  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long...thanks goes out to all of the people who have kept me sane through the time FF.NET was down and you know who you are if you don't IM me and ask. LOL!  
  
  
Mutant X and X-Men: The Movie  
"Returning to Westchester"  
  
  
  
The Next Morning...  
  
The Mutant X team and the X-Men came together and started their classes as they had before. Everyone had the same classes and students as before. Logan however was left out and seemed not to care much.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Computers  
Jesse's Class  
  
  
Jesse entered the classroom and saw his students look up and smile. "Now just because I haven't been here doesn't mean that I expect you not to have been at least fooling around with the computer while I've been away. Hopefully you all have e-mailing and the internet pretty much down. Any questions?" Jesse asked. Bobby Drake raised his hand. "Yes?"  
  
"Will you and the others be staying?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Well we don't know how long yet, but it seems like we'll be here for some time..."  
  
"Good," he said smiling.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Self Defense  
Shalimar's Class  
  
  
Shalimar walked into her class to find her students stretching when she arrived. She also noticed that Logan was just standing outside her classroom. He was such a lone wolf...he didn't seem to exactly fit in with the X-Men. So, she forgot about him and started her class. All of her kids were there and were eager to start the class again. Shalimar started off by reviewing things they had learned from the last time she was there and then showed them some new stuff.  
  
At the end of the class the students packed up and said their goodbyes and then Shalimar left for a break and Logan was right there waiting. "Nice class, maybe we will get along after all," Logan told her and then started to walk away.  
  
"That's it? You wait an hour for my class and then that's it?" Shalimar asked confused.  
  
"What'd you want?"  
  
"What are you here for?"  
  
"What'd you mean?"  
  
"I mean you're suppose to be part of the X-Men, but you don't teach classes and you're like a shadow or something..."  
  
"I do what I want when I want to. I can leave anytime I want. I don't get attached to anything or anyone."  
  
"What about Jean? I noticed how you looked at her."  
  
"Jean's got that one eyed freak!"  
  
"There's a girl...Rogue...what about her?"  
  
"She's just got a crush."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Why not do something to help around here...find someway to contribute or something?"  
  
"Maybe I will..." Logan walked off leaving Shalimar behind.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Writing  
Emma's Class  
  
  
Emma and her students talked for about half of the class period and then she handed out an assignment and everyone groaned. "It's not hard...you can do it in class everyday if you like...I want you to make a journal. You can just use a regular notebook and decorate the outside. Anyways right down whatever you want for the entire month. You'll hand them in and then you'll be using it on another assignment next month." Alysia DeLanson raised her hand. "Yes?"  
  
"How many points will this be worth?"  
  
"Well it shouldn't matter, but if everyone turns one in and there's enough in there for a month you'll get the full amount of points."  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Biology  
Adam's Class  
  
  
Adam entered his classroom and was greeted by the smiling faces of his students. "Good morning class...it's good to see all of you again. Shall we start or does anyone have anything to say? Questions perhaps?" Adam asked. One of the boys raised his hand. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you leaving again?"  
  
"Ummm well we'll eventually leave, but we don't know when," Adam told him.  
  
"Why?" asked a young girl.  
  
"Because we'll go home."  
  
"Can't you and the other teachers move here? Isn't it safer for you here?" another student asked.  
  
"But see we run the New Mutant Underground...and we need to be home to run it. To keep New Mutants safe just like the X-Men keep mutants safe here..."  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Sports  
Brennan's Class  
  
Brennan walked out to the field and found that Kayla had already started the class. He sat down and watched for a few minutes. She had them warming up and then had them run drills. Brennan smiled to himself Brennan waited a while and then Kayla turned to him and motioned for him to come join them. Brennan did and Kayla had the kids start playing soccer. Brennan thought. "Good job Kayla. Very cool," he told her and watched as she blushed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC... 


	5. Shalimar & Brennan

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do. I also do not own X-Men: The Movie, 20th Century Fox Entertainment, Bryan Singer, and Marvel Comics do.  
  
Author's Note: Okay so I know I promised at least one chapter between the next installment of "MX's European Tour" AND "Returning to Westchester," since the last chapter was soooo short and "MX's European Tour" chapter was so incredibly long.so here it is! Oh! And this is for all of you Brennan/Shalimar shippers! Sorry to all of those Brennan/Emma people, but that's just icky! I mean they're too much like brother and sister! Eww! Now Jesse and Emma on the other hand.they look sooo cute together too!  
  
Dedication: To Riley and Quest! You two are the greatest! I think you two get the stories dedicated to you until we get some decent reviewers and/or authors.hehehehe you know what I'm talking about! You two are the reason right now why I'm writing since no one out there obviously appreaciates me! : (  
  
  
  
Mutant X "Returning to Westchester" Chapter 5 - Shalimar & Brennan  
  
Shalimar's Room  
  
Shalimar was just waking up when she heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in," she said sleepily. She watched as her door opened and smiled when she saw that it was Brennan.  
  
"Good morning," Brennan greeted laying down next to Shalimar and facing her.  
  
"Hi," she said softly.  
  
"So, are you getting up?" Brennan asked tracing her face lightly.  
  
"Why?" Shalimar asked pulling the covers over her head.  
  
"Because you have class," he said laughing a bit pulling the covers back down. "Hi again," he said getting a smile from her. "Why don't you get up?"  
  
"And what do I get if I do?" Shalimar asked sitting up.  
  
"A kiss."  
  
"Is that all?" she asked and then laid back down.  
  
"Hey! You know I could go and have woken someone else up!"  
  
"Who!?" Shalimar asked jealously.  
  
"Okay, no one.but the point is.I love you Shal'."  
  
Shalimar smiled and sat up. She kissed him, "I love you too!" Shalimar got out of bed and went to change as Brennan waited for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Breakfast  
  
Brennan and Shalimar were the last ones down for dinner. They walked down all smiley and immediately got looks from the other teachers. "Good morning," Adam told them as they sat down.  
  
"Sorry we're late," Shalimar told him.  
  
"What took so long?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yeah," Emma chimed in.  
  
"What?" Shalimar asked her friends.  
  
"What were you two doing?"  
  
"Nothing!" Brennan told them.  
  
"I just really didn't want to get up this morning that's all," Shalimar explained.  
  
"You feeling okay, Shalimar?" Adam asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm just tired."  
  
"That doesn't sound like you Shal'."  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
"Shalimar," Brennan said putting his arm around her shoulder. "Let Adam run his tests."  
  
Shalimar glared at Brennan and then looked back at Adam, "I'm fine!"  
  
"Shal'."  
  
"Fine.you can run your tests."  
  
"Good, cause I was going to run them willingly or unwillingly," Adam told her. Adam looked over at Xavier, "would you mind if we go down now?"  
  
"Of course not," Professor Xavier told Adam, "Jean, will you please assist Adam?"  
  
"Of course, Professor," Jean said getting up. Scott got up, too.  
  
"I'll come along," Scott told Jean.  
  
"Okay, let's go," Jean said and led the way to the elevator that led below the school.  
  
  
  
  
  
Infirmary  
  
Jean ran several tests on Shalimar with the help of Adam. They were waiting for the results while Brennan and Scott just stood around. "I'm fine!" Shalimar insisted, she was still sitting on the bed.  
  
"We're just waiting for the results," Jean told her.  
  
"Shal', quit being so difficult," Brennan told her.  
  
"Come on, Brennan, I can't be a difficult patient? You were more difficult when your powers started to mutate!" Shalimar said.  
  
"So! You're the one we're waiting on results for."  
  
The results came up on the screen and Jean and Adam both studied it for a second. "This doesn't look good," Jean said aloud.  
  
"It's not as bad as it seems," Adam told her.  
  
This immediately caught Brennan, Shalimar, and Scott's attention. "What is it?" Shalimar asked curiously.  
  
"Is she sick?" Brennan asked.  
  
"No, it's just that her powers mutating is having a strange effect on her DNA," Adam explained.  
  
"That's why she's so tired?" Scott asked.  
  
"Very well could be," Jean said. "It's putting stress on your body, Shalimar."  
  
"So, how do we fix it?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"We don't.it can't be fixed.at least not here." Adam said bowing his head.  
  
"You're getting that look again."  
  
Adam smiled and looked back up at Shalimar, "which one?"  
  
"That what-have-I-done-to these-poor-New-Mutants look," Shalimar said smiling.  
  
"You know me too well Shalimar."  
  
"Could you fix it if we were at Sanctuary?"  
  
"Even if I could.it's too dangerous to go back now."  
  
"What will happen if it doesn't get fixed?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Adam? I know you know.or at least have an idea."  
  
"It could happen to all of you.it will probably effect you all differently if everyone has it.you'll become tired like now and won't want to get up and do what you would normally enjoy.you won't want to eat.you'll stop getting up.and one day you just won't wake up." Adam told her and then sat down holding his head in his hands.  
  
"But it might be alright, right Adam?" Brennan asked upset holding Shalimar as she still sat on the table.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is there a way we can maximize the healing effect or the fixing effect?" Scott asked.  
  
"The only thing I can think is for whoever's effected not to over do it," Jean said. "Shalimar, you need to put your class on hold."  
  
"What?" Shalimar asked upset and confused.  
  
"It's the only way to keep you from becoming sicker."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Shal'," Brennan said, "you NEED to."  
  
"But."  
  
"Shalimar, you're class is canceled and that's final!" Adam told her obviously upset as he left the infirmary.  
  
Shalimar looked over at Brennan with tears in her eyes, "Shal' everything's going to be okay."  
  
"Brennan's right," Jean told her.  
  
"Adam's upset," Shalimar said matter-of-factly, "he blames himself."  
  
"That's what the professor does with us," Scott told her.  
  
"It's a fatherly thing," Jean explained.  
  
"I believe in Adam." Shalimar said softly.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	6. The Reading Group

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do. I also do not own X-Men: The Movie, 20th Century Fox Entertainment, Bryan Singer, and Marvel Comics do.  
  
**Author's Note:** Ummm hi MX fanfic people...so i've been totally out of my MX fanfic loop for who knows how long...yes so for those of you who don't remember me I HAVE written fanfiction before(LOTS!) and this all takes place before X2... : )  
  
**Dedication:** Hmmm who to dedicate to?.....hmmmm probably to the bestest Riley and Vincey hehehehe and ummm Pam cause she's awesome even though I don't get to talk to her much...and uhhh my lil' Misa kidlet  
  
************************************************************************************  
**  
_Mutant X   
"Returning to Westchester"   
Chapter 6 - The Reading Group_**  
  
  
  
**The Next Day...  
Shalimar's Room  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters  
Westchester, New York**  
  
Shalimar lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She hated being confined. They had canceled her self defense class she used to teach. She was dressed, but Adam and Brennan had stopped her earlier. She heard a knock and sat up and turned to face the door. "Come in."  
  
The door opened and one of the kids from her self defense class peeked in.   
  
Shalimar smiled, "come on in."  
  
"Are you sure?" Jordan asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jordan opened the door and walked in along with nine other students.  
  
Shalimar giggled, "what are you all doing here?"  
  
"They said you were sick..."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"They canceled class!" Emily added.  
  
"Adam said it was something to do with mutation..." Kala added quickly.  
  
The ten worried faces all looked at Shalimar.  
  
"I'll be fine, I'm just too weak to be teaching class especially self defense," Shalimar tried to explain.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I'll be fine..."  
  
"Can't we do something else? Where you could still teach us?" Amaris asked sadly.   
  
"Yeah," Grant agreed. "We like you as our teacher."  
  
"I don't know," Shalimar said looking at each of them. "It's not that I don't want to...it's just that I have to listen to Adam and the others."  
  
"I think Adam will agree when I tell him my idea...perhaps you can have a reading group?" came the voice of Professor Charles Xavier from the doorway. One of the kids had left the door open.  
  
Shalimar looked up at him. "That might not be a bad idea."  
  
"Ahhh but that involves actually reading a book!" Jordan complained.  
  
"I'm sure Miss Fox can make it more interesting than you give her credit for, Jordan," Xavier said. "I'll get books and materials together. You can start tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you," Shalimar said.  
  
Xavier nodded in response and left.  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
**Living Room  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters  
Westchester, New York**  
  
It was ten o'clock and the kids were all suppose to be in bed with lights out. Xavier, Adam, Ororo, Scott, Jean, Shalimar, Brennan, Jesse, and Emma were all meeting in the living room just to catch up. Xavier, Adam, and Jean were sipping tea. "The professor was telling me about your reading group, Shalimar. I think it will be wonderful for the kids," Jean said smiling kindly.  
  
"Reading group?" Adam asked. No one had told him. There had been a reason, Adam was overprotective of his children and they wanted to ease him into the idea.  
  
"Yes," Xavier began, "some of Shalimar's students visited her and I thought a reading group would be a good way to keep the kids from the self defense class and Shalimar occupied."  
  
"I see."  
  
"That'll be great," Brennan chimed in. "Aren't a lot of the kids interested in those Harry Potter books?"  
  
"Yeah...some of the kids asked about doing a book report on those books," Emma said.  
  
"That's precicely what I was thinking," Xavier told them.  
  
"Harry Potter?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"It's like about a school for witches and warlocks...it's this big thing," Jesse said.  
  
"Yeah it's pretty popular," Jean agreed. "Everyone seems to like it. I haven't read it, but it's gotten great reviews..."  
  
"Aren't there movies?" Scott asked.  
  
"I think so," Ororo said.  
  
"So, it's settled then?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Seems that way," Shalimar told him.  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
TBC... 


End file.
